


Medicine

by Ukume94



Category: Criminal Minds, Morcia - Fandom
Genre: Caring Derek, Comfort, F/M, Morcia - Freeform, POV Female Character, sickpenelope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 22:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4894891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ukume94/pseuds/Ukume94





	Medicine

I had to call in, my fever was up to 102.  
I've been taking medicine but it doesn't seem to work.  
The sound of Hotche's voice on the other side of the phone replays in my head, he sounded so understanding.  
"You take as long as you need Garcia, I hope you feel better." He said.  
I lay in my bed with my robe on three blankets around me as if I were a human burrito.  
I have no idea where I got this terrible illness, I try to remember but nothing seems to come to mind.  
My phone ringing takes me out of thought. I grab my phone to see Derek's picture on my screen; I answer right away.  
"Hey." I answer trying to sound normal but sounding like I have a frog in my throat.  
"I heard your not coming in, what's going on?"  
"Oh sugar, I'm just under the weather today."  
"Baby girl, do you need anything?"  
I shake my head but realize he can't see me. "No, just tell everyone not to worry."  
"I will."  
"Okay, I'm gonna try to sleep. Have a good day."  
"You too mama. Call if you need anything."  
"Will do."  
"Sleep well Pen, bye."  
"Bye."  
I hang up the phone and snuggle up to my pillow to get myself comfortable, I wrap my blankets tighter around me.  
The warmth of the blankets slowly sinking in to my skin. I close my eyes and let sleep take me.  
I wake from the sound of the tv in my living room.  
I don't remember getting up to watch tv or even leaving my bed.  
I turn over in my bed to get myself out of the blanket burrito. Something falls off my bed as I moved. The tv going silent.  
What in the world is going on? I wonder.  
Before I can crawl out of bed and stick my sock covered feet into my bright green slippers, the sound of my floor squeaking stops me in mid rollover.  
"Who's there?" I ask.  
This is the question every horror movie starts with, I'm not to enthused with the idea of someone breaking into my house, watching my tv and killing me while I'm in this condition. Or any other time.  
"Just me." Derek pops his head into the doorway.  
I jump from his quick reveal, I really didn't expect to see him today.  
I'm more happy to know its him and not some psycho killer.  
"What are you doing here?" My question shocking me.  
"I didn't want you alone."  
I sit up in my bed, a head rush making the room spin and my head pound as if it were a drum.  
"You look terrible." Derek comments.  
"Hence don't worry about me I'll be fine."  
"I'm just not used to seeing you without your hair brushed and your makeup off."  
"This is a normal Sunday look for me, I don't advice you to come over if I scare you now."  
"Stop, you look sick is what mean."  
He walks over to the bed and takes a seat right next to me.  
"Morgan, I think this is a bad idea. You shouldn't be here I might be contagious, I don't want to give this to you."  
"I'm not going anywhere until you feel better."  
"No, I'm fine. You need to leave."  
"Listen to me Garcia. I'm not leaving, I'm not going to leave you like this. You need someone here to take care of you, that's what I'm here for. This house is my house until you feel like new. So stop trying to send me away. I'm not going anywhere."  
Damn that beautiful face, if it were anyone else I would have pushed them out of the house but Derek he knows how to make me understand.  
"Fine, help me get up."  
"No, you need to stay in bed. You need your rest."  
"Baby boy, I need to use the restroom."  
"Ah, okay." He places his hands on my sides and helps me up.  
My strength really has drained out of me from what ever this is.  
He slowly helps me out of bed and walks me to the bathroom.  
I walk inside and close the door to relieve myself.  
After I finish I wash my hands and clean myself up a little. My face pale the color in my cheeks nowhere to be seen. I run a comb threw my hair, I try anything to look a little better but after I finish I just look like a sick person trying to hard. Who am I kidding?  
I leave the bathroom to find Derek in the same spot.  
"Strait into bed." He says as he stands from his spot on my dresser to help me walk to my bed.  
I take a seat in my bed, the warmth consuming me. Derek helps me get comfortable in bed, he fixes the blankets to hug me. He grabs another blanket from my living room and uses it to warm me up.  
"Okay, lets check your temperature."  
Derek grabs the thermometer from my nightstand and places it under my tongue. I won't fight him with the help he's giving me, I haven't had someone take care of me when I was sick since my parents.  
"How about I cook you some soup, my mom always made me soup when I got sick as a child."  
I grimace.  
I really don't think I could eat anything, I have no apatite.  
"Penelope, you really need to eat something. You have the flu, your gonna need to gain your strength back."  
He takes the thermometer out of my mouth and checks the temp.  
"Well, what's the temp doctor Morgan?"  
"It's at 101, I'm gonna cook up that soup so you could have something in your stomach so you could take something to lower your fever."  
"I'm not hungry."  
"Pen, you might not be hungry but you need to eat just a little." He leans over and kisses my forehead.  
"You could get sick, what if you get sick."  
"I won't."  
"Oh yeah and why is that?"  
"I got my flu shot, unlike you."  
"Hey, I was going to do it. Maybe."  
"You should have, then we wouldn't be here."  
"This is my house, I'd be here." I talk back.  
"You know what I mean." He walks into the kitchen and starts the cooking.  
Derek has always taken care of me, I really wouldn't know what to do with out him.  
I lay back onto my headboard and close my eyes.  
The smell of food wakes me up from my nap, I open my eyes to see Derek with a bowl up to my nose.  
A smile on his face.  
"It smells good." I say relieved I could actually smell something.  
"Oh Baby, if you could really smell it you wouldn't want to eat it."  
"What? why?"  
"It's meant to open up your nose, once you eat it it Will help. Trust me."  
He takes a spoonful of the soup and blows onto it.  
The soup green and thick, I really don't know what he killed to cook this but I think I'm having second thoughts about putting it into my mouth.  
"Open your mouth." He orders.  
I open my mouth and he places the spoonful inside. I swollen the soup the taste nowhere to be found.  
He takes the spoon and makes another spoonful.  
I finish half the bowl when my airway starts to clear up.  
"I can actually breath a little from my nose."  
"Good, it means its working." He dips the spoon inside the soup again and feeds it to me.  
Before I could finish the bowl the smell of the soup smacks me in the face, it smells horrendous like a bowl of hot chili mixed with peppermint and something rotten inside.  
"Oh good God, Derek it stinks."  
"I know, but it helps."  
"I would hate you for making me eat this but I'm not in the mood for so many emotions."  
"Just finish your bowl, then I can help you with a bit more."  
I finish the bowl relieved, almost to the end of the bowl I actually could taste the horrific soup.  
"Good, let me get you a mug of warm tea and some pills to help with the fever." He walks out of the bedroom.  
I wait for the beautiful man to return, the taste of the soup still lingering in my mouth.  
Derek walks comes back with a mug of tea and pills in hand.  
"Drink a bit first then take the pills."  
I do as ordered. The taste of the tea taking over my taste buds, honey and lemon.  
"Now some of these."  
I pop the pills into my mouth and swallow them down with the help from the tea.  
"Good, you're gonna get better quicker."  
"Thank you."  
"No need to thank me, if I were sick you'd do the same for me."  
I nod my head because he's right. I couldn't leave him alone even if he fought me out of his house.  
"How about a movie?" He asks.  
"That sounds amazing."  
"I'll put The Wizard Of Oz in and then I'll help you to the living room."  
This beautiful man is amazing, I don't know how he does it. I've never told anyone that I love watching that movie when I'm under the weather it seems to help me, I have no idea how he knows.  
Derek helps me to the living room and fixes up my blankets. He turns the lights off so the tv is our only light.  
He sits next to me and wraps his arm around my shoulders.  
I realize he wants me closer so I lay my head on his chest the sound of his heart calming me.  
The movie starts with a push of a button on the remote.  
I don't want him to know but this has to be the best damn day of my life even though I'm sick.  
Derek always seems to help me feel better.  
As we watch the movie my eyes begin to feel heavy, I try my hardest not to fall asleep on him but its so hard.  
"How you feeling? You need anything?" Derek asks. He rubs my shoulder.  
"Good, but I think I might need a nap soon."  
"You could doze off on me if you need to, it's fine."  
"Dorothy is about to meet the scarecrow."  
"So?"  
I take my head off of his chest to look into his face as I answer.  
"So, that's my favorite part."  
"Really? Why?"  
"I don't know, I kinda feel Dorothy and the scarecrow kinda liked each other."  
His eyebrows come together in confusion. "I mean when she's getting ready to leave Oz she tells the scarecrow that she was going to miss him most."  
"So that means she liked him?"  
"No, maybe. That's just my thought."  
He smiles his other hand grabbing ahold of mine.  
"We'll then, lets watch and I'll check if she had the hots for him."  
I snap my lips.  
"What? I want to see what you think your seeing."  
"Your making fun of me."  
"Just a little."  
I roll my eyes.  
"Hey, I only do it cause I love you."  
"Yeah, yeah." I answer with a hint of playfulness in my voice.  
I lay my head back down on his chest and continue with the movie.  
As the movie comes close to ending I rest my eyes, I knew and loved that Dorothy finds her way back to Kansas but I always loved when she was in Oz. Kansas seemed so boring.  
My eyes remain closed as I hear Dorothy exclaiming there was no place like home.  
I feel Derek move his hand to my cheek, to feel for the fever.  
"Hey, your fever went down." He moves a little. "Are you sleeping?"  
"I'm just resting my eyes."  
"Oh, do you want to go back to the bed?"  
He might need to leave, which I'm fine with. Just knowing he seemed like he wants me to move off of him was a hint.  
"Sure, I think my bed is calling me anyway."  
He helps me up off the couch and helps me walk to the bedroom.  
As I sit on my bed I see his eyes filled with concentration.  
"Thank you. I can take it from here."  
I move my legs onto the blankets and wrap myself into a burrito again.  
"Thanks for coming, it was nice of you. Just promise me to take some airborne when you get home."  
"What?"  
"It's this chewable chalk like-"  
"No I know what it is, are you telling me I'm leaving?"  
"Well isn't that what you were doing?"  
"No, I just wanted you to sleep in your bed."  
"What time will you be leaving?"  
"Listen baby, I'm not leaving until you are feeling better. I might be here the whole weekend."  
It's only Friday.  
"Did you bring and blankets? Since I seem to be using all of mine."  
"Don't worry about it."  
"Derek, you know. I hate it when you tell me not to worry about-"  
"Shhh, it's not a problem. Go to sleep silly girl."  
"I'll try." I make myself comfortable in my bed. I rest my messy head on the pillow and close my eyes.  
I listen as Derek leaves my room to the front room. I can hear him moving a few things and the sound of what seems to be a very quiet rap song.  
He must be listening to his music, this might be his everyday routine.  
The warmth seeps into my body and almost takes me to sleep when I hear something.  
"Psst."  
I open my eyes and look around.  
"Psst."  
I don't know what-  
"Psst, pen."  
Derek? I thought he was asleep.  
"Derek, go to sleep I was almost in dreamland."  
"Sorry, I just wanted to tell you goodnight and that I love you."  
I blush.  
"Goodnight Derek, I love you too."  
"Just so you know, I really enjoyed tonight."  
"You enjoyed having to take care of a sick girl?"  
"Of course and your not just a sick girl, your my sick girl. I'll always take care of you."  
"You know when I think you can't say anything better you go and well say something better."  
I hear him chuckle.  
"Goodnight pen."  
"Goodnight my beautiful chocolate lava cake."  
He giggles.  
As I fall asleep I know if I ever need anything he'll be right here.  
I love this amazing man in my living room, he helps me feel like I could do anything and that I am worth it.  
He gives me more confidence in myself then the confidence I already obtain.  
As soon as I found out he was here in my house to take care of me.  
I felt a little better then when he wasn't around.  
I'll do anything to keep my amazing chocolate shake around.  
Derek Morgan is my Medicine.


End file.
